El ejemplo perfecto
by Annbones
Summary: Porque él siempre dijo que hay cosas que no pueden ser medidas en un laboratorio. POV de Booth. Apenitas de spoilers de la 7º.


En realidad, hubiera querido que esto fuera más M (esa era la idea original)… pero la monosidad de todos los spoilers que he visto no me lo permite. Así que lo he dejado en algo fuertecito, pero no XXX (o eso creo XD).

Si yo fuera HH… Bones comenzaría mañana. O el 3 de noviembre, pero veríamos una escena así ;) O sea, no lo soy ni tengo absolutamente ningún derecho sobre Bones.

**El ejemplo perfecto**

Sé que ella dice que no es así, que hay una explicación científica y racional para esto. Pero, honestamente, en este momento no me importa en absoluto.

Sólo con mirarla, puedo sentir cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

Especialmente en momentos así, en la mañana, ella luce… espectacular.

Deslumbrante.

Fantástica.

El camisón azul de manga larga se pega a su cuerpo, delineando su vientre redondo, sus pechos llenos, mostrando sus piernas.

Su cabello desordenado sobre sus hombros, con la luz del sol que entra por la ventana arrancándole reflejos brillantes.

Desde la puerta de la cocina la observo, con la mesa a su espalda, levemente apoyada sobre ella, un vaso de leche en una mano, la otra en el estómago acariciándolo, con la mirada puesta allí.

Y aunque la imagen que tengo delante es la personificación de la maternidad, no puedo evitar recordar ese mismo cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, encima de mí, sudoroso y caliente.

Siempre sospeché que Huesos era una mujer apasionada en la cama. Ahora he podido comprobar que solamente la palabra apasionada le queda pequeña.

Desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos, cuando Broadsky asesinó a Vincent, podría jurar que recibí de sus labios algún tipo de sustancia adictiva. No son muchas las noches, o las mañanas, desde que vivimos juntos, en las que no hicimos el amor.

De una u otra forma, si yo estaba cansado, sus besos eran el mejor energizante. Si ella lo estaba, inevitablemente mis masajes en su espalda y sus pies funcionaban como el mejor afrodisiaco.

Ella dice que es normal en las parejas en los primeros tiempos de la relación, que se debe a la combinación de sustancias químicas que invaden el organismo, sumado a su estado, que la hace más receptiva. Y algo más acerca de mi virilidad, que realmente no me importa, porque como le he repetido muchas veces, sé que hay manifestaciones que no pueden medirse ni explicarse en su laboratorio.

Lo único que yo sé es que muero cada vez que la beso y ella se estremece en mis brazos. Cada vez que vuelvo a ver su cuerpo perfecto desnudo. Sé que hay hombres a quienes les excitan las mujeres embarazadas. Nunca he sido de esos. Antes una mujer embarazada sólo me provocaba un sentimiento de gratitud a Dios por una nueva vida.

Y no es que ahora no sienta lo mismo. Pero en ocasiones como esta, verla tan tranquila, tan relajada, tan cómoda en su cuerpo que ahora aloja a nuestro hijo, sólo incrementa mi deseo.

Como si pudiera percibir mis pensamientos, ella levanta la mirada. Sus ojos azules se conectan con los míos, y brillan de pronto.

- No sabía que estabas despierto – sonríe con dulzura – Buenos días, Booth-.

Me acerco a ella hasta que mi rostro casi toca el suyo. Con mi mano derecha tomo el vaso de su mano y lo dejo sobre la mesa, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Mi otra mano se apoya en su cadera, y aprieto levemente, percibiendo que ella responde con un suspiro casi inaudible.

- Buenos días, Huesos – contesto, antes de besarla.

Sus labios son tan suaves… Y responde a mi beso pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para atraerme a su cuerpo tanto como su vientre lo permite.

Dirijo mi mano a su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar su mentón, como solía hacerlo cuando aún éramos sólo compañeros.

- ¿Terminaste tu desayuno? – le pregunto cuando me separo por unos segundos para recuperar aire.

Su respuesta es seguir besándome y comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa. Acaricio su cintura y sus caderas tanto como lo permite el estrecho espacio en que estamos, hasta que ella me quita la camisa y entre risas y besos caminamos hasta la habitación.

Su camisón queda tirado a mitad del pasillo, igual que mi camisa.

Sobre la alfombra del cuarto yace la ropa interior, mientras sobre la cama me concentro en darle placer a esta mujer excepcional. Sus suspiros y gemidos son música para mis oídos, acariciar su piel es un sueño hecho realidad.

Reímos ambos cuando ella intenta colocarse sobre mí con torpeza por el tamaño de su vientre. La ayudo sosteniéndola de las caderas, y cuando desciende sobre mí notar la humedad de su interior me estremece de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, deteniéndose en sus movimientos - ¿Peso demasiado? – noto la inseguridad en su voz.

- Oh, estoy de maravilla, bebé – respondo dirigiendo mis manos a su trasero para ayudarla.

Ella sonríe en respuesta y apoya sus manos en mi pecho para sostenerse.

Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, continua sus movimientos hasta que siento sus paredes contraerse, empujándome con ella al orgasmo.

Con cuidado la ayudo a tenderse a mi lado en la cama, dándome la espalda. La abrazo por detrás, mi brazo rodeando su vientre, mientras percibo su respiración normalizándose.

- ¿Cómo era lo de las manifestaciones de no sé-qué-cosas? – le pregunto al oído pícaramente.

Sin ver su rostro, puedo notar su sonrisa.

- Si alguien pregunta, lo negaré, por supuesto – responde con firmeza – Pero sí hay manifestaciones que no pueden ser medidas, y este es el ejemplo perfecto-.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y de verdad muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
